Loving Humans Brings Sibling Rivalry
by Nekochan Metallium Shinig
Summary: Kenshin killed someone in the past he shouldn't have. What if one of the person's siblings had loved Kenshin even before that person and what if the other sibling wanted Kenshin dead. Even more what if they weren't really human. *Ch 3 is up Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Neko-chan: Yo Minna-san I am Neko-chan Metallium Shinigami  
  
Lunar-chan: If you clicked on this story it must mean Neko-chan wrote a good description or something. Huh go figure.  
  
Neko-chan: ::growl:: O hush and do your job.  
  
Lunar-chan: Fine ::smirking:: She owns nothing.  
  
Neko-chan: HEY  
  
Lunar-chan: Ahem in this story.  
  
Neko-chan: PLEASE ENJOY  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A black figure in the shadows of an alley watched four figures walk by chattering and argueing  
  
endlessly. One a young woman in a purple kimono, her raven hair pulled up with a blue ribbon, blue eyes  
  
searching the sale carts as they went by. There was a young boy with her, a mess of brown hair covered his  
  
head, a shinai was strapped to his back. Next came a young man who towered over the people with him, on  
  
his back was the symbol "aku", and a red bandana covered his forehead. The last member of the group was  
  
a short man with lang red hair, lovely violet eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. The goup  
  
continued down the road till they were finally out of sight.  
  
  
  
The shadowed figure smiled to herself and backed deeper into the alley.  
  
  
  
"It will soon begin."  
  
  
  
END  
  
Lunar-chan: That was short.  
  
Neko-chan: Gomen but I know the chapters will be longer. So keep on reading.  
  
PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SUCK OR NOT (be kind) 


	2. Stray Neko

Neko-chan: Hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Lunar-chan: Neko-chan it is your turn to do the disclamer.  
  
Neko-chan: Ok. PLEASE DON'T SUE I AM NOT THE OWNER  
  
Lunar-chan: You don't even own the computer your typing on.  
  
Neko-chan: Uh that is true ::depressed::  
  
Chapter 1 Stray Neko  
  
Yahiko looked behind him once again as he, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Kenshin walked back to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"That neko is still following us."  
  
Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Kenshin stopped walking and turned to look at the neko. It was all black with bright blue eyes with a thin black slit running through the center. The cat was really small only about the size of a really big rice ball.  
  
"Come here koneko-chan," Kaoru called kneeling down and motioning with her finger.  
  
The black kitten sat down and stared at Kaoru. While Kaoru has the kitten occupied Sano and Yahiko moved around to corner it.  
  
"I don't think you should do that, de gozaru," Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Now!" Sanosuke yelled as he and Yahiko dove for the cat.  
  
At the last second the blue cat eyes narrowed as it lept into the air. Sano and Yahiko's heads connected with a thud. The neko jumped onto Kaoru's head, knocking her over, and then into Kenshin's chest. With Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all knocked out for a moment Kenshin looked at the small ball of fur he now held in his arms.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
The kitten just barely was able to fit in the palm of his hand. It stared up at Kenshin blinking cutely at him.  
  
"Well Neko-dono where do you belong?"  
  
"Meow," was all it said as it rubbed it's furry cheek on Kenshin's bare chest.  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "Your tickling me, de gozaru."  
  
The kitten suddenly jumped up on to Kenshin's shoulder hiding between the back of his neck and his hair.  
  
"KENSHIN," three voices growled.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked as he looked up.  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano towered over the rurouni, falmes engulfing them. Kenshin fell over eyes swirling.  
  
"Ororororo."  
  
END  
  
Lunar-chan: Oh this is a Rurouni Kenshin fic huh.  
  
Neko-chan: Hai ::smiling as the characters walked in::  
  
Lunar-chan: I am sure the readers knew that already because this fic IS located in the Rurouni Kenshin section.  
  
Neko-chan: Yes the readers are smart ones, de gozaru.  
  
Kenshin: Neko-chan lets get started on your lessons before the next chapter.  
  
Neko-chan: TAY  
  
Lunar-chan: Lessons???  
  
Neko-chan: Yep I convinced Kenshin to teach me the Hitenmitserugi Style. ::went off with Kenshin to train::  
  
Lunar-chan: OI YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH YOUR FIC. ::Shrug:: See you in the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAME ME IF YOU MUST (be kind) 


	3. Possession

Lunar-chan: Wow look the second chapter what will happen.  
  
Neko-chan: Hmm not sure.  
  
Lunar-chan: But you're the author.  
  
::argue in the back as Kenshin takes over::  
  
Kenshin: Neko-chan does not own the characters in this story, de gozaru. Except for the black neko.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Possession  
  
Back at the Kamiya Dojo…  
  
"What is this? Ahh Ken-san you have a rat on your shoulder!"  
  
Megumi quickly plucked the so called rat from where she had tried to put her head. A small hiss made her look again. The rat was actually a small black kitten, which was now glaring at her.  
  
"Megumi-dono meet Neko-dono," Kenshin said smiling cautiously.  
  
Megumi glared at the kitten and tossed it over her shoulder. Just as she let go it latched its teeth onto in of Megumi's fingers. Megumi yelped and pulled her arm forward. The kitten let go and landed back where Kenshin was seated in his lap. It crawled up and curled up to Kenshin's stomach.  
  
"Gomen Megumi-dono your not bleeding are you?"  
  
"No," Megumi huffed as she quickly left the dojo.  
  
Sanosuke sat against a wall and was laughing hard. Kaoru glared at him and he stopped.  
  
"Nande?!"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the now resting kitty. He began to run his fingers along the black fur on its back. In the background he heard Sano and Kaoru arguing.  
  
"J-chan are you jealous?" Sano asked.  
  
"Nani, of what?!" Kaoru yelled turning a little red.  
  
Sano pointed at the black fuz ball in Kenshin's lap. Kaoru turned bright, bright red and hummed a nearby bucket at Sano's head. He dodged easily. Kaoru stormed out of the room.  
  
"I should be going to meet Tsubame," Yahiko piped up after being quiet for the whole time.  
  
Yahiko left before Sanosuke could make any sort of comment. Sano rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. He got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Well goodnight Kenshin. I'm headed home," Sanosuke said as he slid the door shut behind him.  
  
Kaoru peeked into the room and stared a moment at Kenshin. She would have loved to be alone with just Kenshin. She sighed and glared at the neko in Kenshin's lap. Bright blue eyes stared stubbornly into Kaoru's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to bed as well," Kaoru said stiffly under the kitten's gaze.  
  
"Goodnight," Kenshin said looking up at Kaoru.  
  
After Kaoru left the room Kenshin looked down to his lap where the kitten stared up at him. As he stared into the slitted eyes he could tell something was not right with the neko but it wasn't something evil exactly. Kenshin gently picked up the kitten and put her on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Your not a normal neko, de gozaru."  
  
END  
  
Neko-chan: Kenshin is quite right, de gozaru. But that is in the next chapter.  
  
Kenshin: That neko seems to like me.  
  
Lunar-chan: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
::Xelloss appears::  
  
Xelloss: Hey that is my line.  
  
::Neko-chan glomps Xelloss::  
  
Neko-chan: But it is so KAWAII. See in the next chapter minna-san.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND IF NECESSARY FLAME ME (demo be kind) 


	4. Realizations

Neko-chan: Yo minna ::bows deeply:: Thank you for continuing reading my fic.  
  
Lunar-chan: Here is the money I owe you.  
  
Neko-chan: AHHAH I told you they would keep reading.  
  
Lunar-chan: Whatever anyway dont sue. Neko-chan doesnt own Kenshin and besides she works at McDonalds you wont get more than a few cents.  
  
::Neko-chan sniffs in the background::  
  
Chapter 3 Realization  
  
A dark blue aura surrounded the kitten. Its body contorted and grew, changing size and shape. Now in front of Kenshin appeared a young girl probably no older than five. She was barefoot, he black pants resembled Kenshin's, and the sleeves of her black yukata hid her hands. The girl wore a cute, innocent smile and her silky black hair reached down to just above her butt. Behind her bangs that ended before her eyes was a pair of black, furry ears.  
  
"That is quite correct," the small voice chirped.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said blinking.  
  
"I'm not a normal neko," she repeated innocently.  
  
"Aaa," Kenshin said and finally snapping back to reality, "What are you?"  
  
"A neko youkai," the girl stated and then quickly continued, "But I am a good youkai."  
  
"Whats your name?" Kenshin asked still a bit shocked.  
  
"Neko-chan but Neko-dono works," the neko eared girl replied.  
  
Kenshin leaned against the wall. This was a little hard to believe a youkai was sitting in front of him. Neko-chan lowered herself to the floor pulling one leg to her chest and wrapped the other leg around it. Her hands appeared out of her yukata and Kenshin noticed rather sharp claws. He looked up from her hands and found her smiling sweetly. Kenshin was pretty sure that she had the fangs to go along with the rest of her.  
  
"I am really surprised on how well youre taking this," Neko-chan said quite seriously, "But with your past I am sure you take everything in stride."  
  
Kenshins eyes widened slightly, "What do you know about my past?"  
  
"A lot probably even more than you," Neko-chan answered quietly.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Kenshin asked steadily and seeing the girl nod, "Prove it."  
  
"Shinta."  
  
"Nande," Kenshin froze straining to hear what the girl had just said.  
  
"Shinta is your real name," Neko-chan said a little louder, "and you used stones for the graves of the three girls."  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly in what must have been disbelief. He stared incredulously at the neko youkai in front of him. He didn't want to push any further not wanting to be reminded of more past memories but he still wanted to know one thing.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kenshin asked staring deep into the blue eyes in front of him.  
  
"Give me your hand and I will show you."  
  
Her small hand stretched out and he placed his on top of hers. As soon as they touched Kenshin's mind was attacked by an onslaught of images. One image was from when he was young, he was burying the slave traders and bandits. In the darkness behind his young self he saw a pair of familiar bright blue eyes sadly watching. Another image was of his master training him by the waterfall. On top of the falls was a small black kitten watching. More images of his young life all with the black kitten. Kenshin watched with pain as he saw his meeting with Tomoe and her death all the while a black neko watched from unseen places.  
  
Next image he was on a boat killing his enemies left and right, Tomoe's blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The black neko was there. Then Kenshin saw himself fighting Saitoh with blue eyes watching from an alley. Yet still another image of Kenshin standing all by himself in a field of corpses. He saw himself lean down and close the eyes of a dead child. The neko was there. Then many more images from his ten rurouni years and his battles until the present.  
  
Kenshin jerked his hand away. She had been there and seen his entire life. Always watching from the shadows and he had never known. He looked over at Neko-chan. She was staring seriously into his violet eyes.  
  
"Why are you revealing yourself to me now," Kenshin asked seriously, "after all this time?"  
  
"Something is coming," she replied her voice darkening, "Something that you won't be able to defeat."  
  
END  
  
  
  
Neko-chan: How do think it is coming minna?  
  
::Lunar-chan looks at the character Neko-chan and the narrator Neko-chan::  
  
Lunar-chan: AAA IT'S A SELF INSERTION !!!  
  
Neko-chan: No really ::sarcastic disbelief::  
  
::Kenshin walks in and looks around::  
  
::Neko-chan shrinks into her younger self and attaches her arms around Kenshin's neck::  
  
Kenshin: Konichi wa Neko-dono.  
  
::Neko-chan snuggles with Kenshin and Lunar-chan draws a curtain::  
  
Lunar-chan: AHEM please review the more reviews the sooner she will actually finish this fic.  
  
*_*;;;  
  
TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER dum dum dum ::fade out:: 


End file.
